


Pink Leather

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Sterek Porn [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collar, Dom Derek Hale, Gag, Harness, Headspace, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Submissive Stiles Stilinski, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: The harness around his shoulders and upper back matched the pink of the strap holding the gag in place and the collar around his throat.Every time Derek thrust into his body a harsh grunt was forced out of him as he scrabbled for air through his nose.





	Pink Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Been busy with nanowrimo so I haven’t updated a series. So here, have some porn.

Stiles moaned when he saw his reflection in the mirror above Derek’s bed. The headboard was a huge thing, a vintage wooden one with cabinets on either side and a mirror nestled in the middle. This was the only use the alpha had found for the mirror.

The white wiffle ball type gag was secured in his mouth by the baby pink strap that went all the way around his head. It suited the dark, spotty flush all over his cheeks and the deep red of his bitten, spread wide by the ball gag. His pupils were huge and he felt boneless.

The harness around his shoulders and upper back matched the pink of the strap holding the gag in place and the collar around his throat.

Every time Derek thrust into his body a harsh grunt was forced out of him as he scrabbled for air through his nose.

“Fuck,” Derek groaned, his hips doubling in speed as he chased his release. “Such a fucking good pet. So good for me, all trained up.”

Stiles whined high in his throat, preening, and his fingers would be curling if it weren’t for the padded leather mittens strapped tight around his wrist. He loved being good for Derek, loved not having to think about anything except clenching around the man’s cock.

“You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you?” The moan in Stiles’ throat wavered when Derek yanked his hips up higher while not even pausing in his fucking. “I’ve got a surprise for you when I’m all done. After I’ve filled you up I’ll give it to you.”

Stiles clenched his hole as much as he could to show his appreciation. He loved gifts from his alpha, they always made his head spin and kept his mind at bay for a little while longer.

Derek groaned and slowed for a moment to keep from coming at the tightening heat. “You like that, huh? You’re going to like this. We’ll keep you down for a little while longer, I think. You’re going to be trembling all night when I’m done with you.”

The words brought a heat to Stiles abdomen, swirling tightly as his breath hitched. Alpha always knew what he needed best, and he always took care of his slutty hole for him.

Derek shoved his shoulders farther down into the mattress, crushing his face into it, so he had a better grip when he increased the force he used. He had learned over time that a harsh battering to his pet’s prostate was a surefire way of making him turn to goo.

Stiles could feel drool leaking out from the sides of the white ball between his lips. It made his eyes water as he made a sloppy mess of himself, but there was nothing he could do while facing down with his mouth forced open. The humiliation of it caused his face to flush even darker and his cock to twitch, as if his alpha didn’t already make him come.

“You’re so close aren’t you?” Derek asked and Stiles tried to moan his agreement through the gag. “I haven’t decided if you’re going to come for me again right now. Maybe I’ll wait until I give you your surprise.”

Stiles shook his head back and forth desperately, tears finally falling from his eyes at the thought of not getting to come on Alpha’s cock. He needed it just like he need the air being harshly sucked into his lungs. He needed to be a good boy.

Derek hummed, acting for all the world as if he was calm. As if he wasn’t sweating and slightly panting, and just about to come. “I think I’m gonna full up your ass,” he said as he grabbed Stiles’ cheeks roughly in his hands. “And give you your surprise right away, and you can wait a little bit.”

His pet let out a broken whimper from below him and Derek could hear the sniffling as well as smell the salt of tears. He rubbed his hands down Stiles’ sides soothingly so he knew he was doing good. “It’s okay, you’re being such a good pet. This isn’t a punishment.”

Derek’s balls tightened at the needy sound Stiles let out, getting off on how desperate he was to come and how obedient he had learned to be. No one else in the world got to see him like this, knew how well he behaved with a collar around his throat and a firm hand.

He barely thrusted a few more times before he dug his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder, stilling his hips as he came. Stiles was trained well enough to not come yet, as much as he wanted to.

Stiles sobbed slightly when Alpha pulled out and wasn’t too gentle with his sensitized rim. Alpha started pushing his fingers back into Stiles’ hole, adding fresh lube which confused him.

“Ready?” Alpha asked him. The question was apparently rhetorical as he didn’t get the chance to do anything before he felt a cold metal ball push past his rim and deep into him. He moaned obscenely and his hips fucked forward into the air without his permission at the feeling. “I thought you would like this. Now lift your head up and look in the mirror.”

If Stiles thought he was a wreck before, he didn’t know what to call himself now. His eyes were red and his cheeks clearly wet from where he had cried. There were slight marks on his face from where his alpha had shoved him into the sheets. Drool cover almost the entire bottom third of his face.

His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the ball shift inside of him. He saw a flash of curved metal over his shoulder as his alpha lowered it down to his back. He felt his harness get jostled as the anal hook was tied through his harness and toward his collar. Alpha spun the pink leather around so that the d-ring was facing Stiles’ back and he tied the rope through that.

“Alright, off the bed. You’re gonna want to stay down though,” Derek said, sounding smug and aroused. The reason why became apparent to his pet after a moment.

Stiles practically had to crawl off of the bed onto the floor because as it turned out, the hook connect to the harness and collar for a reason. He had to stay on his forearms and knees like this so that his ass was presented and slightly higher than his head. If he tried to stand, kneel, or even get into a less pet-like crawl, he was choked by his own collar.

When Stiles tried to raise from his forearms to his hands to crawl, his spine straightened to a length too long for the short rope and cut his air supply off, leaving his practically purple cock to twitch repeatedly before he lowered himself back down and gasped in oxygen causing a whistling sound to come from the wiffle ball.

“Fuck,” Derek cursed and clutched his cock tightly. “Perfect. You look perfect stuck down there on your knees, where a pet should be.”

Stiles mewled and started thrusting his hips in the air again, begging for release. Each time his ass lowered with a thrust, the hook pulled the rope tight and the pink leather around his throat pulled.

“Make yourself come, just like that pet,” Alpha commanded. “Otherwise you won’t be coming at all tonight.”

Stiles let out a distressed noise and sped up his movements, knowing that the heat in his stomach, the ball on the hook in his ass being jostled, and the pull on his neck would be enough to get off. His cock twitched even harder with every move and he was crying out just as often.

“Next time, we’ll have your crawl around just like this all day. I’m gonna watch you struggle and cry, and come over and over until you can’t take anymore.”

Stiles howled as he came, that last huge wave of want crashing over him and pulling everything out of him.

He lowered his head as much as possible toward his forearms and panted, mind fuzzy with warm feelings for his alpha and the ache in his muscles.

Derek bent to unclasp the the gag in Stiles mouth. “Let’s get you some water pet, you did so good.”

Stiles sighed happily as Alpha untied the rope from his collar and gently tugged the hook out. He twitched when warm come followed after and dripped down his thighs before Alpha could scoop it up and pushed it back in.

“You won’t be up for a while, will you?” Derek chuckled fondly as he stroked a hand across Stiles cheek and reached for the water bottle on his nightstand. He got his answer when Stiles only hummed and leaned his head more firmly into Derek’s hand.

He had to lift Stiles up so he was kneeling in order to pour water into his mouth.

Stiles’ eyes opened halfway after he swallowed, revealing blown pupils, and licked his lips. “Alpha.”

Derek inhaled sharply and dug his claws into his thighs slightly to keep from shoving Stiles down and fucking his oversensitive ass until the human came all over himself.

“I’m right here,” he soothed instead, pushing his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He only keened and tipped forward into Derek’s chest in response.

Derek couldn’t wait until he showed Stiles the hook attachment with three different sized metal balls in a row.


End file.
